Lilypaw's Adventure 1 Expectations
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Lilypaw was born into CourageClan. Her two brother's, Jumperfall and Applepaw, have both gone to Extra Training school during leaffall, leafbare, and newleaf. Now, it's her turn. But can she live up to the horrifying expectations built by her parents and brothers? Tated T just in case
1. AllegiancesLilypaw

**Allegiances**

**CleverClan**

**Leader; Sagestar – light gray tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Deputy; Minnowtail – light orange tabby she-cat with small red spots on tail**

**Apprentice, Orangepaw**

**Medicine cat; Hollyfern – black she-cat with green eyes**

**Warriors; Birdblaze – white tom with blue eyes and half pink half black nose**

**Faithberry – small dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Hailspots = dark gray tom with white patches, one patch on back is heart shaped**

**Eclipsegaze – blind black tom with large green eyes, but can feel ground in battle and hunting**

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Shortsecret – small light brown tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes**

**Motheyes – tall white she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Apprentices; Graypaw – light gray tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Orangepaw – small dark orange tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Shadowpaw – black she-cat with gray eyes**

**Queens; Crystalmeadow – all white she-cat with crystal clear blue eyes, mates with Eclipsegaze (mother of Creekkit; small brown tabby tom with hazel eyes)**

**Otterwinter – small brown she-cat with amber eyes, mates with Hailspots (mother of Cedarkit; light gray tom kit, and Reedkit; dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes)**

**Elders; Runningscar – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**SlyClan**

**Leader; Cloverstar – fluffy brown tabby she-cat with deep chestnut eyes**

**Deputy; Hopeshimmer – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat; Summergaze – light gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

**Warriors; Stormshimmer – large, muscular gray tom with blue eyes**

**Thymefur – tall red she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Coltsfang – small black tom with green eyes**

**Tigerfang – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Tawnyfire – white and black brindle she-cat with long scar down left flank**

**Juniperfall – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Lavenderpaw**

**Dayfog – silver and orange brindle she-cat**

**Apprentices; Sootpaw – thick fluffy black she-cat with green eyes**

**Thrushpaw – small white she-cat with brown dots on stomach**

**Lavenderpaw – small red she-cat with white patches**

**Queens; Reedleaf – dark brown tabby she-cat, expecting Tigerfang's kits**

**CourageClan**

**Leader; Cherrystar – bright red she-cat with green eyes and a deep pink nose**

**Deputy; Autumnsong – red, gold, orange and brown brindle she-cat**

**Medicine cat; Echoear – golden she-cat with white stripes**

**Warriors; Pondfoot – small orange tabby tom with green eyes**

**Creamysnow – cream and white tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Breezenose – black tom with blue eyes**

**Jumperfall – black tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices; Applepaw – gold tom with green eyes**

**Queens; Sagevine – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mates with Pondfoot (mother of Rosekit; red she-kit with green eyes, and Hailkit; brown tom kit with green eyes)**

**Tornshine – tall orange she-cat, mates with Breezenose (mother of Lilykit)**

**Chapter one**

Lilykit woke up and stretched. Morning sun trickled through the nursery walls. Green leaf was over, and her time as a kit was done. Lilykit leapt up and fell on top of her mother's tail.

"Lilykit," Tornshine grumped. "Go back to sleep." Tornshine rolled over. Lilykit pricked her ears. She could hear Jumperfall and Applepaw talking outside.

"Do you think she's up yet?"

"You know Lilykit! She always sleeps in."

Lilykit took one look back at her sleeping mother and ehaded outside to join her siblings. "Hey!" she mewed casualy. "I'm up. So, what do we do now?"

Cherrystar, the CourageClan leader, caught Lilykit's eye and leapt up onto the high rock.


	2. Apprentices

Chapter 2

Apprentices

Rosekit and Hailkit ran from the nursery with their mother, Sagevine, padding behind them. Hailkit had a tuft of hair sticking up on the top of his head. Rosekit sat down next to Lilykit.

"Today," Cherrystar began. "We welcome three new apprentices into the Clan. Lilykit, Rosekit, and Hailkit. From this moment, you three shall be known as Lilypaw, Rosepaw, and Hailpaw. When you return from the school, you shall receive your mentors."

The Clan cheered their names, and Lilypaw felt slightly at home. Applepaw and Jumperfall came over to them. So did Sagevine and Tornshine. Lilypaw's mother licked her head.

Oh, I'm so proud!" she purred. Lilypaw shook her off.

"Mom!" she complained. "Come on, Rosepaw." The two she-cat ran out of camp and sat down by a cool pool of water.

"Tornshine can be so embarrassing," Lilypaw complained. "She's always leaning over my shoulder, and I can't stand it! I wish she would just give me a little more space."

"Yeah," Rosepaw agreed. "Sagevine's quite calm with us, but when father's not around, she fusses about us like we're the last piece of prey in the world!"

Lilypaw snickered as Jumperfall and Applepaw came around the bend pulling five bark carriers.

They dropped them at their feet. "You must carry one," Jumperfall explained. "All cats do." He turned, pulling his bark carrier with him. Lilypaw picked up hers and started to drag it, trying to keep up.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "What's in this? Rocks?"

Rosepaw put her nose in it. "You're right," she answered. "There are definitely rocks in here." Lilypaw dropped the carrier and ran after Jumperfall. She bit his tail and pulled.

Jumperfall let out a squeak of pain. "What was that for?" he yowled when Lilypaw let go.

"There were rocks in that thing!" Lilypaw spat, her golden fur fluffing up.

Jumperfall laughed. "That was a joke," he meowed. "No cat has to carry those. But Pondfoot played the same joke on me in my first year. Let's go."

The four cats trotted off into the forest. Hailpaw quickly caught up to them. The forest was cool inside, and Lilypaw let her fur lie flat. She's had enough trouble for one day.

Rosepaw seemed oddly quiet.

"Awkward silence!" Applepaw meowed.

Jumperfall snickered, and Lilypaw cuffed him over the ear. "Shut up," she hissed.

It was quiet the rest of the walk to Extra Training School.


End file.
